


Żart nie wypalił

by Dubhean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Mroczne opowiadanie dla dorosłych czytelników. Koniec szóstego roku. Bal maskowy. Ktoś podaje Hermione i Severusowi środek, po którym oboje budzą się w jego komnatach nadzy i z amnezją. To, co kryje się w mrokach zapomnienia zmieni ich życie na zawsze. Nie konieczne tak, jakby tego chcieli.Świat stworzony przez J.K. Rowling nie należy do mnie.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pure nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Na samym początku chciałabym poinformować, że jest to opowiadanie poważne, nie prześmiewcze, próbujące rozprawić się z tematem pojawiającym się czasem jako zabawny w opowiadaniach sevmione: podaniem czegoś Hermionie i Snape'owi, w wyniku czego lądują ze sobą w łóżku wbrew własnej woli. W wielu opowiadaniach jest to sposób na rozpoczęcie ich romantycznej przygody, ale zarówno czytelnicy, jak i twórcy zapominają, że w takim stosunku nie ma mowy o świadomej zgodzie. I bardzo przypomina on te sytuacje z naszego świata, gdy w czyimś drinku ląduje pigułka gwałtu...
> 
> Pure nonsense - "rodzaj dowcipu, w którym efekt powstaje z niedorzeczności, z pozbawionego motywacji, skojarzenia obrazów lub pojęć" źródło: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pure_nonsense

Wybiegła z płaczem z JEGO komnat. W niezapiętej do końca szacie, z rozwianymi włosami, z twarzą mokrą od łez. Krzyczał coś za nią jeszcze, jakieś przekleństwa, ale nie tylko. Nie słuchała. Wpadła w panikę, biegła na oślep, zupełnie nie dbając o to, czy ktoś ją zobaczy w tym stanie, czy nie. Koszulę miała pogniecioną, krawat trzymała w zaciśniętej do białości knykci dłoni...

Łazienka

To była jej pierwsza w miarę logiczna myśl. Odszukała dziewczęcą, zamknęła drzwi na zamek i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś, co sprawiło, że po raz kolejny tego ranka zrobiło jej się słabo.

_Gdzie moja różdżka? Jasna cholera, gdzie ona jest!_

‒ Ty gnoju ‒ wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wrzasnęła nieartykułowanie ze złości i upokorzenia, zwinęła się na posadzce i rozpłakała się. Po chwili ucichła. Drgnęła. Ze złością i wstrętem do samej siebie, zaczęła ściągać kolejne elementy odzieży: szatę z zerwanymi dwoma guzikami i przekrzywioną odznaką prefekta, poplamioną od jej szminki koszulę...

Z przerażeniem zauważyła kolejne braki.

_Bielizna..._

Ona również musiała zostać tam, u niego...

Najgorszym jednak, co straciła tej nocy, było coś niematerialnego, coś, czego nie potrafiła nawet nazwać. To coś zawierało się w tak wielu aspektach jej życia, że nagle poczuła się niewarta zupełnie niczego. Siedziała teraz naga, trzęsąc się z zimna i obrzydzenia. Wstała i powlokła się w stronę wanny. Łazienka prefektów. Mogła więc liczyć na odrobinę spokoju.

Odkręciła wszystkie możliwe kurki z płynami, bańkami i gorącą wodę, po czym weszła do wanny. Ciasno okrywała się ramionami i pilnowała, by nie natrafić na swoje odbicie w jednym z ogromnych luster.

Zbiłaby je, czuła to w kościach, zbiłaby je w tym samym momencie, w którym zobaczyłaby tę twarz, to ciało...

Woda parzyła, sprawiała ból, ale to było dobre. Nie miała przy sobie własnej gąbki, ani szczotki, więc zaczęła trzeć i drapać całe ciało zawzięcie ‒ prawie do krwi.

Nie pamiętała. Dlaczego nic nie pamiętała?

Nie płakała już. Wraz z gorącem wody, od wewnątrz zalała ją fala lodu, głębokiego znieczulenia. Pławiła się w piekącym bólu szorowanej skóry, w uczuciu czystości, którego namiastkę teraz odczuwała.

Bo nie czuła się czysta. Czuła się zbrukana. Gdyby mogła, zerwałaby z siebie ciało, kawałek po kawałku. Nienawidziła go.

Nienawidziła siebie.

Nienawidziła JEGO.

Zanurzyła się aż po szyję. Zastygła. Cisza. I tylko szum wody, plusk wlewających się olejków. Mogłaby się tu utopić i nikt by o tym nie wiedział...

Zanurzyła głowę. Bez oddechu, bez planu, bez pomysłu na śmierć, czy wypłynięcie.

Jakoś to będzie.

_Ale jak?_

Czuła jak szczypiące mydliny wchodzą jej do nosa, łaskoczą nozdrza...

Kichnęła, zakrztusiła się, wynurzyła głowę.

Kaszlała.

Przetarła dłonią twarz, zbierając przyklejone do niej włosy, poczuła przy okazji, że skóra na palcach rozmiękła już i pomarszczyła się. Zwykle nie znosiła tego uczucia, dlatego brała prysznice. Teraz nie przeszkadzało jej. Było nawet przyjemne.

_Przyjemniejsze od TEGO..._

Miała mętlik w głowie. Przez jej umysł przesuwała się mieszanka strzępków wspomnień zarówno z tego ranka, jak i poprzedniego wieczora.

Która mogła być godzina?

Spojrzała odruchowo w stronę okna, ale witrażowa szyba nie dostarczała zbyt wielu informacji.

Postarała się spokojnie oddychać - teraz, gdy panika opadła, a kaszel ustał, mogła spróbować zebrać myśli. Bolała ja głowa. Nie był to jednak efekt mechanicznego urazu, sprawdziła to obmacując dokładnie całą czaszkę, lecz raczej kwestia stresu lub wypitego ponchu. Co prawda ledwie umoczyła w nim usta, wiedząc, że zawsze miała słabą głowę a tego wieczora, na szkolnym balu odpowiada nie tylko za swoje bezpieczeństwo, ale też innych uczniów.

_Merlinie... Uczniów!_

Przeraziła się. Czy ona była pierwsza? Czy krzywdził też inne? Trzeba było szybko powiadomić Minerwę McGonagall. Jej umysł kazał jej wstać ale ciało, ogarnięte nagle jakąś niemocą, wcale jej nie słuchało.

Poddała się.

Przecież on nie biega po Hogwarcie i nie łapie uczennic po kilka dziennie...

To ją zastanowiło.

Jak właściwie znalazła się w jego komnatach? Była w Wielkiej Sali, miała pilnować uczniów, żeby żaden nie sprowadził na imprezę alkoholu ani innych używek... Zarówno dzieciaki z mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich rodzin miały swoje specyfiki, których zażycie potrafiło prowadzić do opłakanych skutków. To pamiętała dosyć dobrze: tłumy ubranych odświętnie kolegów i koleżanek: jednych w gustownych, innych w dziwacznych strojach. Nie pamiętała ich twarzy. Wiedział tylko, że Ron miał na sobie jakąś starą szatę Billa...

_Merlinie... Ron..._

Poczuła nagle mdłości, wyskoczyła z wanny i pobiegła do toalety. Nagły skurcz żołądka i cała kolacja wylądowała w hogwardzkiej kanalizacji.

_Bon voyage_

Usiadła na brzegu wanny czekając, aż wyschnie na tyle, by założyć na siebie ubrania.

Te okropne ubrania.

 _Ron..._ Sama myśl o nim napawała ją mieszanką lęku i poczucia winy.

Jak ma z nim teraz rozmawiać? Nie mówiąc już o innych rzeczach...

Zaczęła się ubierać.

Buty. Koszula. Szata.

Jej wzrok uchwycił błysk światła na odznace prefekta a przez głowę przebiegł jej obraz, zamglony i niewyraźny, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała na pewno, że było to wspomnienie z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Blask pochodni widziany spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Jej chichot odbijający się echem od kamiennych ścian lochu...ON całujący ją na korytarzu...

Całujący na korytarzu? Jak w ogóle się tam znaleźli? Pamiętała to uczucie, tę przemożną ochotę, żeby... Właściwie nie wiedziała, co dokładnie. Az do tej nocy nie zaprzątała sobie za bardzo głowy miłostkami. Kochała Rona, ale to nie był jeszcze czas na seks, nie dla niej. Chciała skończyć Hogwart, zrobić to wszystko na spokojnie, z głową, nie chciała być przedmiotem kolejnej anegdoty o gołych uczniach znalezionych w sali przez któregoś z nauczycieli lub prefektów... Nie miała ochoty zaprzęgać do pomocy zgrai rozchichotanych dziewczyn, które pilnowałyby jej dormitorium.

_Ohyda._

Wiedziała jak wygląda seks, od strony czysto medycznej, czy też technicznej. Nawet obejrzała kiedyś film porno, tylko po to, żeby ogarnąć to anatomicznie. Taka już była: trzeźwo myśląca, ułożona, z planem na każdy aspekt swojego życia.

Nie należała do fanek kultu dziewictwa ale uważała, że spieszyć też się nie ma do czego.

Jednak idea zrobienia tego z kimś wyjątkowym, przemawiała do tej części jej duszy ‒ malutkiej i upośledzonej części, lecz wbrew wszelkim plotkom istniejącej ‒ która odpowiadała za romantyczność.

A teraz ktoś jej to zabrał.

Nadal miała mętlik w głowie. Sądziła, że gdy przypomni sobie kilka rzeczy, ten zamęt zmniejszy się lub ustanie.

Myliła się. Kolejna fragmenty układanki, co raz mniej pasujące do jej wizji wydarzeń, tylko podsycały jej zdenerwowanie i panikę?

Dlaczego z nim poszła? Dlaczego się śmiała?

Był bal... Snape podszedł do niej i powiedział, że w lochach ma uwarzony eliksir, którego będą się uczyć po OWTM-ach.

Czy dlatego z nim poszła? Zawsze wciskał dziewczynom taki kit? Nie, z pewnością nie... Która inna dziewczyna złapałaby się na ciekawostkę naukową?

Jak bardzo musiała być pijana, by uwierzyć w tak bezsensowne słowa?

Poszła za nim...

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że dotknęła jego ramienia.

To już zupełnie ją zdziwiło.

Severusa Snape'a się nie dotykało. To było oczywiste, jak błękit nieba, jak trzy prawa magii, jak...

Schodzili po schodach. Rozmawiali, ale nie wiedziała o czym. To chyba nie było nic mądrego, a on się uśmiechnął.

To wyglądało zupełnie, jakby się znali, jakby.

 _Merlinie..._ Czy ktoś osunął jej wspomnienia? Może... może mieli romans? Co on krzyczał gdy wybiegała z jego pokoju?

Było coś o tym, że on też nic nie pamięta i żeby do cholery nie biegała w takim stanie po zamku...

Mówił prawdę? A może tylko nią manipulował?

Kto rzucił Obliviate?

_Jeśli ktokolwiek je rzucił..._

_Cholera jasna, kurwa mać!_

Nie czuła bólu. Nigdzie. Nie było śladu siniaków, krwawienia... Może więc wcale nie była dziewicą? Może od dawna... a ktoś tylko usunął wszystko co...

Znów wpadła w panikę.

Nie mogła tak wyjść na korytarz, nie w takim stanie. Musiała się uspokoić, przemyśleć.

Było jej duszno, więc otworzyła okno. Na dworze dopiero świtało. Chłodne czerwcowe powietrze wpadało do środka. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Drugi.

Było tyle opcji, a każda następna bardziej pokręcona od poprzedniej.

Nadal nie pamiętała, co stało się, gdy weszli do jego komnat. Wiedziała za to, że gdy on całował ją, ona całowała jego...

Postanowiła, że musi to wszystko ułożyć chronologicznie, znaleźć jakieś punkty zaczepienia w czasie.

Co robiła, zanim wyszła ze Snapem z sali? Co robił on?

Wtedy uderzyła ją oczywistość całej sytuacji.

Wtedy dotarła do niej kolejna rzecz:

To był bal maskowy. Dlatego rozpoznała jedynie Rona.

Co więc robili?

Ludzie tańczyli ‒ przeważnie uczniowie, ale niektórzy nauczyciele też.

Ona stała z boku, wypatrując podejrzanych zachowań. Ron trochę marudził, że nie chce z nim tańczyć. Jej też przecież było przykro, ale obiecała McGonagall, że pomoże, więc jak zawsze starała się być profesjonalna i odpowiedzialna...

Piła ponch, który przyniósł jej uczeń w masce smoka. Wzięła łyk, kątem oka zobaczyła ciemną szatę Mistrza Eliksirów, więc schowała szybko kieliszek. Miała siedemnaście lat. Ale nadal była uczennicą. I bardzo nie chciała, by tej nocy z jej powodu ktoś odjął punkty Gryfindorowi.

On też niósł w dłoni ponch. Minął ją, mierząc tym swoim drwiącym spojrzeniem...

_Merlinie._

Oparła się o chłodną ścianę łazienki.

A jeśli ktoś, jeśli ktoś dosypał im czegoś do ponchu? Dolał? Rzucił urok?

_Merlinie..._

Hermiona Granger po raz pierwszy w życiu wiedziała, że opuści lekcje. Musiała wrócić do pokoju, zamknąć się przed całym światem, a potem postanowić, co powinna z tym wszystkim zrobić.

***

Snape siedział na brzegu łóżka, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w pogniecione prześcieradło.

Jego prześcieradło zawsze było równo założone, więc teraz doświadczał poczucia obcości i to będąc we własnej sypialni.

Nie po raz pierwszy zresztą tego dnia.

Był zdruzgotany.

Tak, to było dobre sformułowanie. Czuł się zdruzgotany tym, do czego doszło, tym czego się dopuścił. Tylko dlaczego? W jaki sposób?

Patrzył na zmięty kawałek perkalu, niemego świadka nocnego zajścia, milczący wyrzut od świata.

Miał swoje zasady. Jego życie było właściwie całą masą zasad, które narzucał sobie przez te wszystkie lata.

Nie rób tego, rób to, nie myśl tak, zapomnij o tym.

Żyj!

Czasem zdawało mu się, że oddycha tylko dlatego, że tak sobie postanowił. Miał naprawdę silna wolę i rzadko niezwykle rzadko sobie folgował, w jakimkolwiek względzie. Jadł oszczędnie. Pił głównie wodę. Czasem, od święta lub w wielkim stresie, gdy nie mógł wypić eliksiru nasennego, pozwalał sobie na odrobinę whiskey lub ponchu.

Z poprzedniego wieczoru niewiele pamiętał ‒ ot zamazane obrazy, jakieś urywki scen, strzępki rozmów. Przecież niewiele się odzywał, więc co tu było do pamiętania. A jednak, chociaż dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie złamał swoich żelaznych zasad i nie wypił nawet o jeden łyk więcej alkoholu niż zwykle przy okazji tych durnych imprez Albusa Dumbledor'a, z jakiegoś powodu wydarzenia minionej nocy zupełnie mu umknęły.

Pewnie nie przejąłby się tym specjalnie, gdyby rano nie zobaczył obok siebie potwornie przerażonej i zupełnie gołej Hermiony Granger.

Nadal zadawał sobie pytanie, jak to w ogóle możliwe.

Ona z nim?

Ale wyglądała na tak szczerze zalęknioną i zszokowaną.

Gryfoni z resztą nie umieli kłamać. Nie tak.

_Kurwa mać._

Co jej zrobił?

Wnioskując z jednoznacznej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

Na podłodze wciąż widniały mokre plamy jej stóp wiodące z łazienki aż do jego łóżka. Pościel była skołtuniona, jedna z poduszek leżała na posadzce.

Znalazł jej różdżkę. Kilka guzików, bieliznę. Poukładał to przed sobą metodycznie na prześcieradle, którego w nerwach nie potrafił nawet porządnie wyrównać.

Co to wszystko oznaczało dla niego?

Były Śmierciożerca i gwałciciel nastolatek.

Cudownie.

Roześmiał się gorzko. Tego mu było trzeba, kolejnego skandalu, utraty pracy ‒ zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zbliżała się wojna, a Dumbledore powoli umierał.

O niej, wolał nie myśleć. To, co się stało było niewybaczalne, jak niejedna rzecz, którą w życiu zrobił.

Jednak... Jak mógł?

Nigdy nie skrzywdził kobiety w TEN sposób. Tym bardziej kogoś, kto w jego mniemaniu był nadal dzieckiem.

Dzieckiem, którym miał się opiekować i które miał chronić.

Może nie należał do najtkliwszych opiekunów, ha, mało powiedziane, był surowy i zimny, nieczuły i okrutny. Ale nie był zboczeńcem czyhającym na cnotę swoich uczennic!

I czemu właściwie założył, że była dziewicą?

Bo Granger musiała być?

Bo nie myślał o niej nigdy w tym aspekcie?

Bo jakby nie dość oczywistym był fakt jej zależności od niego, nawet w innych okolicznościach nie pociągałaby go?

Coś mu w tej sytuacji śmierdziało.

_Merlinie, co tu zaszło?_

Wnioskując z jej wzburzenia, z oskarżeń i wyzwisk, którymi go obdarzyła zanim wybiegła, zapewne siedzi teraz u Minerwy i opowiada jej, co się wydarzyło.

Co MOGŁO się wydarzyć, bo przecież nie pamiętała, jak się tu znalazła.

On za to bardzo wyraźnie przypominał sobie jej pierwsze słowa po przebudzeniu:

‒ P-profesor Snape? Co ja tu robię?

To było jeszcze zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że oboje są nadzy.

Cholera jasna...

W nocy chyba poszła się umyć...

Dlaczego poszła się umyć? Czemu nie uciekła w nocy, czemu została? Czemu nic nie pamiętali...

Był bal. Pierdolony pomysł Albusa, chciał rozweselić uczniów, popatrzyć przed śmiercią na odrobinę radości.

_Stary kretyn._

Zapewne, gdyby nie jego idiotyczny pomysł, do niczego między nimi by nie doszło: Granger nadal byłaby niewinna jak wszyscy święci, a on nie miałby tego palącego poczucia winy, które zalęgło się jak potwór w jego klatce piersiowej.

Z jednej strony chciał wiedzieć, co działo się pomiędzy balem a porankiem, z drugiej jednak strony wizja przypomnienia sobie ich intymnych chwil przyprawiała go o mdłości.

Krzyczała? Wyrywała się?

Zanim wyszła, starał się na nią nie patrzeć, jednak szybkie spojrzenie, które jej posłał, gdy się ubierała nie dostarczyło mu żadnych informacji o ewentualnych obrażeniach. Żadnych widocznych siniaków, zadrapań...

To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło, wiedział to.

Mogła być nieprzytomna.

Może było zbyt ciemno, by dostrzec jakiekolwiek szramy. Może patrzył zbyt krótko...

Miał ochotę wyć i krzyczeć z frustracji. Co miał zrobić? Co mógł do cholery zrobić w tej sytuacji?!

Pójść do Minerwy lub Albusa, czy czekać aż oni przyjdą do niego? Szukać jej w nadziei, że jeszcze nikomu nie powiedziała? I jeżeli jakimś cudem tak było, to jak miałby ją przekonać do rozmowy?

Czyste szaleństwo.

Była tak przerażona, czemu wcale się nie dziwił.

Rozsądek podpowiadał, by uciekać, zanim dosięgnie go ręka sprawiedliwości.

Jednak czy on w takich razach słuchał rozsądku?

Nigdy.

Gdy ostatnio popełnił wielki życiowy błąd, wyspowiadał się z niego i starał naprawić.

Ale to było dawno, w innym życiu, a on nadal jeszcze nie zdążył odpokutować ani zadośćuczynić za swoje winy...

Wstał i zaczął przemierzać pokój. Zimne powietrze lochów studziło jego gniew i lęk.

Zastanawiał się, czy Granger zjawi się na lekcjach, na posiłkach i jak spojrzy jej wtedy w twarz...

Automatycznie, wbrew swojej woli zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni inną twarz, którą skrzywdził.

_Lily..._

_Przestań!_ ‒ skarcił się w myślach.

Przestań się zadręczać! Granger nie jest martwa, a to, że cokolwiek jej zrobiłeś, że mógłbyś zrobić coś z własnej woli jest wysoce wątpliwe.

Więc co?

Głupi uczniowski żart?

Możliwe. Tylko jeśli ktoś chciał wyciąć mu taki numer, dlaczego wmieszał w to Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko? Może nie była ulubienica tłumów, ale należała do Złotej Trójcy, czczonej i uwielbianej przez większość szkoły. Tylko Ślizgoni darzyli tę trójkę nienawiścią, ale oni z kolei (przypuszczalnie) nie byli kandydatami do zamachu na jego życiowy spokój.

Po co mieliby to robić? Za jego urzędowania rozbestwili się, jak jeszcze nigdy: zawsze ich chronił, nawet wbrew okolicznościom przerzucając winę na uczniów z innego domu...

Nie wiedział kto, nie wiedział jak ale z pewnością wybrał sobie na cel któreś z nich. Albo oboje.

To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Postanowił, że dopóki wspomnienia któregoś z nich nie dowiodą inaczej, będzie wierzył w tę wersję.

Żeby nie oszaleć w gąszczu domysłów.


	2. Absurd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absurd - „Absurdity is used in humorto make people laugh or to make a sophisticated point.” Źródło: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Absurdity#Humor

Cała ta sytuacja jawiła mu się jak coś skrajnie nieprawdopodobnego. Znał siebie, wydawało mu się, doskonale, a jednak ‒ wbrew logice ‒ zaczynał popadać w zwątpienie.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym mniej był pewien swojej niewinności. Nienawidził niejasnych sytuacji ‒ niepewność zżerała go od środka, paliła go lękiem. Dlatego nie wchodził zwykle w bliższe relacje z otoczeniem. Każda znajomość to kopalnia niedopowiedzeń, domysłów i półprawd. Wolał, gdy świat był prosty, poukładany. Konkretny.

Ludzie tacy nie byli ‒ zmieniali się, podczas gdy on, przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu ‒ wciąż pozostawał taki sam.

Jego życie było usystematyzowane, przewidywalne chociaż w tych obszarach, nad którymi miał kontrolę. A niewiele tego było, gdy grało się w pokera przy dwóch stolikach na raz.

Wszystko, co robił  było ściśle podporządkowane planowi, nie miał czasu i nerwów na niepotrzebne, nic nie znaczące czynności.

Tym, czego pragnął teraz najbardziej, było ponowne obudzenie się w zupełnie pustym łóżku i przekonanie się, że był to po prostu cholernie realistyczny sen.

Bzdura.

Próbował wrócić do codziennej rutyny, by choć trochę uspokoić nerwy. Jednak nic nie szło tego dnia tak, jak trzeba.

Gdy wszedł do łazienki, naszła go nowa myśl. Podszedł do lustra i chociaż niespecjalnie lubił się sobie przyglądać, spojrzał w nie z uwagą. Zdjął szlafrok.

Miał przed sobą bladego, zaniedbanego mężczyznę, chudego i wiotkiego.

Przyjrzał się swojej klatce piersiowej i plecom. Nic poza długimi pręgami odgnieceń nabytych od spania na zmiętym prześcieradle. Normalnie spowodowałoby to u niego złość, teraz był jednak zajęty czymś istotniejszym.

Podniósł brodę.

Po lewej stronie szyi widniał niewielki siniak. Poniżej, tuż nad obojczykiem, dostrzegł ślady po jej zębach.

To napawało pewn ą dozą optymizmu.

Miał t ę wątpliwą przyjemność wiedzieć, jak wyglądają obrażenia zadawane oprawcom przez swoje ofiary, a miłosne malinki z pewnością się do nich nie zaliczały. Najprawdopodobniej nie zrobił więc jej nic przemocą,  a Granger musiała być przytomna by gryźć i ssać jego szyję .

Postanowił, że weźmie prysznic. Długi i gorący. Miał wrażenie, że na odległość śmierdzi tym, co działo się dzisiejszej nocy: jej ciałem, ich zmieszanymi płynami…

Nie, wbrew obiegowej opinii seks wcale nie był mu obcy, nie gorszyła go nagość, ani nic co było z nią związane. Nie był pruderyjny.  Miał swoje potrzeby i potrafił je spełniać w sposób nie uwłaczający niczyjej godności.

Jako, że brzydził się prostytucją, umawiał się zwykle z łatwymi, brzydkimi kobietami, najczęściej takimi, które choć trochę przypominały Lily. Nudna randka zakończona szybkim, bezosobowym seksem  ‒  towar dla zdesperowanych. 

Jednak okoliczności, w jakich do wszystkiego doszło  między nim i Granger sprawiały, że czuł do siebie wstręt i chciał pozbyć się tej nocy jeśli nie z życia, to przynajmniej z powierzchni swojej skromnej osoby.

W  głowie miał chaos.

Jeśli obydwoje brali czynny udział w tym procederze, ktoś mógł podać im Amortencję. To wyjaśniałoby znakomicie, dlaczego zachowywali się w sposób przeczący logice.

Wszedł pod ciepły strumień. To nie było ani trochę przyjemne. Nie miało z reszt ą być. Jak czuła się Granger? Wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Niejednokrotnie widywał efekty głupich uczniowskich dowcipów, gdy dziewczyna lub chłopak  podawali swojemu obiektowi westchnień końską dawkę miłosnego specyfiku. Ich ofiara potrafiła stać się groźna, napastliwa, wręcz agresywna: owładnięta żądzą i obsesją za wszelką cenę dążyła do tego, by zbliżyć się do głupiego żartownisia.

Snape’owi jednak nigdy nie było do śmiechu  ‒ traktował te wybryki ze śmiertelną powagą i karał z największa surowością, na jaką pozwolił mu Albus. Osobiście najchętniej wychłostałby każdego idiotę, który narażał siebie lub kogoś innego na działanie wbrew  własnej woli. Zbyt wiele naoglądał się efektów takich poczynań podczas poprzedniej oraz trwającej obecnie wojny, by traktować to pobłażliwie. Jednak ani statut szkoły, ani prawo nie pozwalało na nic, co pojawiało się wtedy w jego umyśle. Uważał za nielogiczne chronienie sprawców  ‒  w jego umyśle stawali się oni wyjętymi spod prawa gagatkami, którzy dorastając do zbrodni, dorastali  równocześnie do kary za nią.

_Hipokryta_ ‒ pomyślał.

Gdy wreszcie się umysł i ubrał, wiedział już, gdzie musi zacząć poszukiwania. Spojrzał na porzucone przez dziewczynę przedmioty. Tak. Z pewnością ona tez potrzebowała pozbyć się wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało.

I chociaż przeszukiwanie dziewczęcych łazienek nie należało do czynności najbardziej odpowiednich dla nauczyciela, Severus Snape stwierdził, że po tym, co stało się tej nocy, niczym już bardziej sobie nie zaszkodzi.

***

Hermiona nacisnęła właśnie klamkę, chcąc wyjść na korytarz, ale gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, zaraz ponownie je zamknęła.

‒ Panno Granger…

_Był tam, jasna cholera, był tam…_

Czuła, że zalewa ja kolejna fala paniki.

Serce waliło jej jak młotem, krew pulsowała, w uszach szumiało.

Tak v zamierzała z nim porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie w niekompletnym ubraniu. Bezbronna, roztrzęsiona…

Coś potoczyło się pod jej nogi spod szpary w drzwiach wydając cichy odgłos postukiwania na posadzce.

Spojrzała w dół.

 _Różdżka_.

Gest pojednania.

‒ Panno Granger, jeśli jeszcze pani tego nie zauważyła, oboje jesteśmy tu ofiarami.

Tak bardzo chciała w to wierzyć. Jej świat był dotąd poukładany, a teraz nie wiedziała, jak ma dalej żyć, jak się zachowywać… Jeśli mówił prawdę, może wszystko jeszcze dało się jakoś ułożyć, ale w przeciwnym razie… w przeciwnym razie okazywało się, że ci, którzy mieli ją chronić, którzy byli za nią odpowiedzialni, także przestawali być godnymi zaufania. Jak wtedy połapać się, na kim mogła polegać? Jeśli skrzywdził ja Snape, mógł to zrobić równie dobrze każdy…

Poczucie bezpieczeństwa przestało dziś dla niej istnieć.

‒ Granger, do jasnej cholery.

Nie słyszała jeszcze, żeby klął przy uczniach. Musiało go to naprawdę ruszyć. Pytanie tylko w jaki sposób? Nie dało się zidentyfikować w jego głosie żadnych konkretnych emocji, poza zniecierpliwieniem.

Może się bał, że komuś powie? Może chciał jej to wyperswadować? A może rzeczywiście jej podejrzenia były słuszne, może wspomnienia były prawdziwe, może rzeczywiście ktoś zrobił im niewybredny żart…

_Żart… Dobre sobie._

Nie chciała na niego patrzyć. Na sama myśl o nim robiło jej się niedobrze, a obrazy v co raz ostrzejsze ‒ pojawiały się w jej głowie. Obawiała się, że gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz, albo kompletnie spanikuje, albo przypomni sobie wszystko, co robili.

Z drugiej strony nie miała zbyt wielu opcji. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie tez sprawę, że znajduje się w bardzo podobnej sytuacji, jak na swoim pierwszym roku, gdy górski troll zaskoczył ją w łazience blokując wyjście. Teraz też mogła albo kulić się w nadziei, że Snape w końcu zrezygnuje i sobie pójdzie, albo wyjść i stawić mu czoła.

Dlaczego to ona wciąż musiała być tą odważną? Tą dzielną i nieustraszoną?

Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, ale nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedziała wreszcie.

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape nie mógł jej słyszeć, gdyż z jej gardła wydobył się zaledwie ochrypły szept.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powtórzyła głośniej.

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Odsuwał się.

_A gdyby tak wybiec i uciec?_

_Tylko dokąd? Jaki to miało sens?_

Zebrała się w sobie i otworzyła drzwi.

Bez słowa wyciągnął w jej stronę zawiniątko z białej, batystowej chusteczki.

Na jej pytające spojrzenie mruknął tylko, odwracają wzrok:

‒ Nie zmieściło się pod drzwiami.

Zaczerwieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, co jest w środku.

_Merlinie._

Nigdy dotąd nie czuła takiego zażenowania. Nawet dzisiejszy poranek nie dostarczył jej go aż tyle: wtedy królowały szok i przerażenie.

Zniknęła z powrotem za drzwiami, rzuciła na bieliznę zaklęcie czyszczące, po czym założyła ja na siebie: ot zwyczajny bawełniany biustonosz. Różowy. Białe, proste figi.

Patrzyła bezradnie na chustkę.  Oddać mu to, czy zatrzymać? Może wyrzucić? Nigdzie w książkach nie pisali, jak  postąpić w takiej sytuacji, a jej  przecież nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by zapytać mamy, jak zachować się, gdy mężczyzna, z którym przeżyło się swój pierwszy raz i to wbrew własnej woli, przynosi ci twoją bieliznę w chusteczce z cienkiego płótna bawełnianego.

A bsurd.

To dopiero było niezręczne.

Wyszła na korytarz.

Jego jedno spojrzenie skierowane w stronę dłoni, w której trzymała chusteczkę wystarczyło za całą odpowiedź.

Odchrząknęła i schowała ją do kieszeni.

‒ Gdzie? ‒ zapytała, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że o czymś zapomniała. ‒ P-panie profesorze ‒ dodała.

W świetle wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy brzmiało to obrzydliwie.

Dostrzegła na jego twarzy grymas, który odbijał jej własne uczucia w tej materii.

‒ Pusta klasa ‒ powiedział zimno.

Nie starał się być wredny, co ją ucieszyło. Nie dowodziło to oczywiście niczemu konkretnemu, ale przynajmniej nie musiała radzić sobie jeszcze z jego drwiącym sposobem bycia.

Wyprostowała się. Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

To nie był żal, nie było to tez współczucie. Raczej politowanie.

 _Dobre i to_ ‒ pomyślała.

Ruszył przed siebie, a ona poszła za nim, automatycznie utrzymując dystans.

‒ Na Merlina Granger, przecież nic ci nie zrobię.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale tez nie podeszła bliżej.

Żachnął się i poszedł dalej.

_Czemu go to obchodziło? Zależało mu na jej bliskości? Może jednak kłamał, może zamierzał znowu ją wykorzystać…_

Zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba ponosi ją wyobraźnia, ale trudno jej było w tym momencie odróżnić prawdę od fikcji. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu, że straci cnotę z Severusem Snapem, uznałaby to za mało śmieszny żart i to z gatunku tych obleśnych. Teraz, skoro tak nieprawdopodobna rzecz miała już miejsce, ciężko było jej było nawigować po wzburzonym nagle oceanie rzeczywistości.

Dochodził do tego oczywiście lęk  ‒ irracjonalny, choć mający swoje podstawy w faktycznych wydarzeniach. Wszystko kojarzyło jej się w tym momencie z tą cholerna nocą. Pamiętała, że wtedy chciała. Że czuła nienaturalną, obcą jej potrzebę, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej pewna była, że owo pragnienie pochodziło nie od niej, lecz było produktem jakiejś zewnętrznej siły…

***

Otworzył jakieś drzwi. Weszła. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, niepodobna do Granger, jaka widywał codziennie od sześciu lat.

Myślał, że nie może już bardziej nienawidzić samego siebie v a tu proszę, życie po raz kolejny go zaskoczyło.

_Złamał ją. Złamał cholerną Granger._

Chciał uderzyć pięścią w ścianę ale się powstrzymał. Wnioskując z przerażonych spojrzeń, które mu posyłała, istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że zaczęłaby znów uciekać.

_Merlinie, daj mi siłę._

‒ Czy coś pani pamięta, panno Granger?

Skinęła głową.

Stali w pustej salce, w której Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie była.

‒ Co takiego?

Nie odpowiedziała.

Zaklął pod nosem.

Akurat kiedy najbardziej przydałaby się jej gadatliwość, dziewczyna milczała jak zaklęta. Nie to, żeby mógł ja winić. Była w szoku. W głębokim szoku. Co on jej zrobił?

Posłała mu kolejne spłoszone spojrzenie.

Potem kolejne.

Chyba i jemu puściły nerwy, bo musiała coś dostrzec na jego twarzy, jakąś reprezentacje szalejących w jego wnętrzu emocji, bo jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim nieco dłużej.

_Kurwa mać._

Naprawdę nie był stworzony do rozmów ze zgwałconymi ‒ zwłaszcza przez siebie samego ‒ dziewczynami.

Powoli podeszła do okna i wpatrzyła się w ciągnącą się zieleń lasu.

‒ Czy wszystko… ‒ zaczął.

Skinęła głową.

‒ Granger… ja niczego nie pamiętam.

Skinęła po raz kolejny.

‒ Nie wierzysz mi.

Nie drgnęła.

Czekał.

Miał sporo czasu. Do pierwszych eliksirów została mu ponad godzina.

‒ Nie wiem ‒ powiedział wreszcie cicho.

‒ A co pamiętasz?

Posłała mu krótkie spojrzenie, jednak na tyle wymowne, że dał jej spokój.

‒ Jeśli pyta pan, czy zrobił mi pan krzywdę, to technicznie rzecz ujmując, nie wyrywałam się, nie protestowałam, oboje byliśmy równie zaangażowani ‒ powiedział beznamiętnie po chwili, która dla niego równie dobrze mogłaby być wiecznością.

Skinął głową. Czuł niejaką ulgę.

Część jego założeń znajdowała potwierdzenie w jej wspomnieniach, a to było już coś.

‒ Myśli pan, że ktoś mógł nas…

‒ Nie wiem, Granger. Ale innej możliwości nie widzę.

Pokiwała głową.

‒ Tak by było łatwiej.

Nie zaprzeczył.

Wiedział, jakie kolejne pytanie powinien jej zadać, ale nie chciało mu ono przejść przez gardło.

‒ Czy potrzebujesz… eliksiru?

Skinęła głową, znowu czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

To wszystko było tak oderwane od rzeczywistości, tak sprzeczne z prawami logiki…

Nagle się rozpłakała. Stał zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z cudzymi emocjami. Granger płakała cicho, ale jej ciało całe trzęsło się od szlochu, zdał sobie sprawę, że za wszelką cenę stara się przy nim trzymać fason. Odwrócił wzrok. Czekał. Tyle mógł dla niej zrobić. Był jej winny to i jeszcze więcej.

Wreszcie uspokoiła się.

‒ Ja… Przepraszam ‒ wyjąkała.

Nie odpowiedział.

‒ Po prostu… ta noc… to odebrało mi coś, bez mojej kontroli… ja…

Wiedział, jak to jest stracić kontrolę nad swoim życiem  ‒ jemu przydarzyło się to wiele lat temu i nie odzyskał jej aż do tej pory.

Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że współczuje tej dziewczynie. Była dzielna. Chociaż niewątpliwie bała się go, rozmawiała z nim.

_Głupia, naiwna gryfonka…_

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mówiła. O czym mogła mówić.

Nie widział nigdzie krwi, co nie było żadnym dowodem, a jednak…

Jedno spojrzenie na nią wystarczyło, by nabrał pewności.

_Kurwa. Mać._

‒ W takim razie…

Hermiona potarła twarz dłońmi, po czym odwróciła się do niego przodem.

‒ Przyjdę po niego. Po ten eliksir ‒ uściśliła.

Uniósł brew.

‒ Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastawienia do mojej osoby? Już nie uważasz mnie za bezecnego zboczeńca?

‒ Nie wiem ‒ powiedziała cicho. ‒ Ale jeśli ma pan rację, jeśli to ktoś… prawdę powiedziawszy, mnie też przeszło to przez myśl.

‒ I co w związku z tym? ‒ zapytał, podejrzewając, jaką uzyska odpowiedź.

‒ Chcę wiedzieć ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Chociaż tak mogę...

‒ Jeśli ich znajdę, możesz być pewna, Granger, że dowiesz się jako pierwsza.

‒ Zazdroszczę panu profesorze ‒ usłyszał, gdy otwierał już drzwi.

Zatrzymał się, ale nie spojrzał w jej stronę.

‒ Czego?

‒ Że pan nie pamięta.

Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.


	3. Innuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innuendo - insynuacja, często o podtekście seksualnym

Jak z przykrością stwierdził jeszcze tego samego dnia, jej radość była mocno przedwczesna.

Szczęściarzem mógł nazywać się tylko do pory obiadu.

Pomiędzy lekcjami odbył kilka niezwykle pasjonujących konwersacji zresztą grona pedagogicznego, do których potrzebował użyć całej swojej wyćwiczonej w służbie u Czarnego Pana samokontroli:

_Gdzież to podziewa się nasza Hermiona?_

_Masz pojęcie Severusie, że to jest pierwszy raz, gdy ta dziewczyna opuszcza lekcje bez zawiadomienia? Nawet na piątym roku, gdy złapała ją wyjątkowo paskudna…_

_Widziałeś dzisiaj może pannę Granger, Severusie?_

_Wczoraj wydawała mi się jakaś nieswoja… Czy wy przypadkiem nie wyszliście razem? Chyba nie wlepiłeś jej szlabanu za tę szminkę?_

To właśnie ta cholerna szminka zadziałała jak katalizator.

Prawie oblał się sokiem dyniowym, gdy nagle jego mózg zrobił „klik” i część poprzedniej nocy ‒ niby jedynie oderwane obrazy, a jednak trudne do zniesienia ‒ wróciła na należne jej miejsce pośród innych popapranych wspomnień z jego życia.

Szminka…

_Starł ją z jej policzka, gdy rozmazała się podczas pocałunków._

Minerwa zapytała się go, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, gdy z hukiem odstawił czarę na stół i bezwiednie dotknął swoich ust.

_Całował ją, cholera jasna, pamiętał to tak wyraźnie..._

Burknął w odpowiedzi, że ma uczulenie na sok, co wywołało salwę śmiechu u Hagrida i kilka pełnych niedowierzania spojrzeń ze strony reszty nauczycieli.

Potem wyszedł, zmieszany, poruszony.

Wściekły.

Kolejne wspomnienie uderzyła go po drodze do lochów.

_Ciepło jej ciała, przy swoim, oddech na skórze jego twarzy, jakaś bezsensowna paplanina Granger zakończona przeciągłym „profesorze”._

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Merlinie, po co mu to było? Jako kara? Na wszystkich bogów Asgardu, za co?

Za czyjąś głupotę?

Przypomniał mu się Moody i jego irytujący zwyczaj picia tylko z własnej piersiówki. Nawet jeśli to była jedynie poza udającego Szalonookiego młodego Croucha, sam zaczynał rozważać podobne rozwiązanie.

Gdy dotarł wreszcie do swoich komnat, by tam spędzić resztę przerwy obiadowej, ponownie naszły go wizje z tej feralnej nocy.

_Biała bluzka._

_Szkolny mundurek._

_Wszystko na podłodze._

_Widział to przez na wpół przymknięte oczy. Rozrzucone. Jak jej włosy na jego poduszce._

_Błogi uśmiech na jej ustach._

To zabolało go do głębi.

Bo to powinno być dobre wspomnienie. Czuł w nim swoja satysfakcję, zadowolenie chwili. Jednak obrazy wywoływały już zgoła inne uczucia: odrazę, wściekłość, bezsilność…

Gdyby mógł, zabiłby.

Nie, nie pierwszy raz w życiu.

I nie pierwszy raz z zimną krwią i upiornym poczuciem słuszności aktu unicestwienia cudzego istnienia.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Otworzył je i z trudem powstrzymał się od rzucenia kilku inwektyw w kierunku dziewczyny, które traktowałyby o wątpliwych atutach jej intelektu.

W biały dzień. Gdy cała szkoła zastanawiała się, co działo się z NAJZDOLNIEJSZĄ UCZENNICĄ HOGWARTU przyparadowała tu do jego kwater.

Pysznie.

Zacisnął zęby. Dosłownie. I ugryzł się w język. Mocno.

Wpuścił ją, zastanawiając się, co teraz będzie się działo w piekielnym zamku, gdy już nie tylko widziano go wychodzącego z Granger z Wielkiej sali, ale jeszcze podpatrzono, jak zakrada się do jego komnaty w dzień swoich wagarów.

Był wściekły, cholernie wściekły.

Bez słowa, starając się nie pokazać żadnych emocji, poszedł po fiolkę z eliksirem.

Miał nadzieję, że wyszło mu to na tyle bezosobowo i beznamiętnie, by gryfonka nie zauważyła całego wzburzenia, jakie w sobie nosił.

Jednak, kiedy wrócił i zobaczył, z jakim przerażeniem przygląda się przerażeniu…

Puściły mu nerwy.

Ona też musiała przypomnieć sobie o kilka obrazów za dużo.

Zaczęła dygotać. Broda jej się trzęsła.

Wyglądała teraz brzydko i żałośnie.

‒ Na Merlina, Granger zbierz się do kupy ‒ warknął.

Pewnie potrzebowała, żeby ktoś ja przytulił. One zawsze tego potrzebowały: zapłakane, zasmarkane nastolatki w jego klasie, patrzące na niego, jak na potwora, którym zresztą był.

Jednak sama idea dotknięcia jej była profanacją samą w sobie.

On nie przytulał.

Ona z pewnością nie pragnęła, być blisko kogoś, kto…

Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić.

Zaklął, złapał ja za ramię i stanowczo poprowadził w stronę sofy.

‒ Siadaj ‒ polecił zdecydowanie zbyt ostro.

Wykonała polecenie. Odruchowo, machinalnie opadła na wytartą, brązową tapicerkę.

Poszedł w stronę barku. Nalał do szklanki nieco brandy.

Wiedział, że to niestosowne.

Pieprzyć to.

Po minionej nocy, już nic nie mogło być bardziej niestosowne.

Bez słowa podał jej trunek.

Wypiła.

Zdumiona popatrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Przez moment chciał powiedzieć coś złośliwego, coś co zmyłoby z jej twarzy ten durny wyraz,

ale potem przypomniał sobie, że ta dziewczyna już znacznie gorzej nie może się poczuć, że wszystko, co teraz przeżywa, przeżywa przez niego.

Wtedy znów przeszył jego umysł kolejny niepotrzebny obraz.

Pobladł.

Granger zmarszczyła brwi.

Potem ze nzrozumieniem pokiwała głową. I odwróciła wzrok.

Zaklął.

Próbowała dać mu nieco prywatności.

Srał to pies.

Nalał sobie. Dolał jej.

Usiadł obok niej, na drugim końcu kanapy.

Milczał.

Milczeli oboje.

Patrzył się w przestrzeń.

‒ Czy nie uważa pan, że powinnam… że powinniśmy ‒ jak to dziwnie brzmiało, gdy mówiła o nich „my”. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niego, że choćby nie wiem, jak długo temu zaprzeczał, rzeczywiście połączyło ich coś okropnego, coś co być może zmieni resztę ich życia.

Czekał, aż się wysłowi, chociaż podejrzewał, co takiego ma na myśli. Zastanawiał się, czemu jeszcze sama tego nie zrobiła.

‒ Czy nie powinniśmy… powiedzieć profesor McGonagall…

Odetchnął.

‒ Tak, to z pewnością idealny pomysł… ‒ dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział swoją myśl na głos.

Musiała dostrzec zdziwienie na jego twarzy, bo spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, chociaż jej dłonie wciąż trzęsły się, tworząc płynem w szklance miniaturowy sztorm. Brakowało tylko statku. Jego statku. Który tonąłby w tym morzu.

‒ Panie profesorze…

Spojrzał na nią, najchłodniej, jak potrafił. Patrzenie na nią sprawiało, że czuł… wszystko.

‒ Co znowu Granger?

‒ Przepraszam ‒ powiedziała.

Oczy utkwione w podłodze. Mundurek. Śmieszny mundurek…

Dzięki Merlinowi, że miała na sobie mugolskie ubrania, bo chyba by zwymiotował.

‒ Bredzisz - mruknął.

Była jednym wielkim nieszczęściem, w które nie chciał się pakować.

Ale był za nią odpowiedzialny.

I dopuścił do czegoś tak ohydnego. Więc teraz... teraz musiał ponieść konsekwencje, wziąć odpowiedzialność za to skrzywdzone przez siebie dziecko i spróbować choć trochę naprawić to, co zespół poprzedniej nocy.

‒ Panno Granger, jeśli chcesz, mogę rzucić _Obliviate_.

Patrzyła na niego chwilę nieobecnym wzrokiem. Potem pokręciła głową.

Uniósł brew.

‒ To... - urwała.

Znów czekał. Zaraz spóźni się na lekcje. To dopiero będzie sensacja...

‒ To nie rozwiąże problemu, profesorze.

Skinął głową. Na pewno nie rozwiąże całego.

‒ Twoja wola - mruknął. - Gdybyś zmieniła zdanie...

Wiem gdzie pana szukać - powiedziała cicho.

Znów pokiwał głową.

‒ A profesor McGonagall?

Prychnął.

‒ Przecież nie zabronię ci do niej iść, Granger. Nie potrzebujesz z resztą mojego zezwolenia. Nie będę też ci w tej kwestii doradzał. To twoja decyzja.

‒ Nie o to mi chodziło, ja... Myślałam, że my...

‒ To o co, bo przestałem nadążać, Granger? Jeśli sądzisz, że to coś zmieniło relację między nami, jeśli masz jakieś romantyczne wyobrażenia, to muszę je zniszczyć.

Wstała i wyszła.

Zaklął.

Nie wiedział, po co powiedział te wszystkie bzdury. Przecież nawet tak nie myślał. Chyba po prostu... po prostu go to przerosło.

Dziewczyna - głupia, naiwna dziewczyna. Szukała u niego wsparcia, bo był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała i czuła się podobnie jak ona. W jej mniemaniu.

Zawahał się. Szukać jej?

Nie. To nie wchodziło w rachubę. Będzie musiała sobie poradzić na własną rękę. I tak samo zrobi on.

Nie potrzebuje jego, tylko wsparcia - czegoś, czego nie potrafił jej zapewnić. Potrzebowała rodziny lub przyjaciół.

Wiedział, że ma rację. Znał siebie, jak i znał się na ludziach.

Wstał i wyszedł na lekcje. Był spóźniony.

W jego mocy pozostałą tylko jedna rzecz: znaleźć i ukarać sprawców. Z pomocą McGonagall lub bez. Jeszcze nie zdecydował.


	4. Sarcasm

W kilka dni tragiczna plotka zaczęła krążyć po szkole.

O romansie.

Uczennicy z nauczycielem.

Ranger gdzieś wsiąkła, co tylko podsycało podniecenie u wszystkich szkolnych pleciug. Nie szukał jej. To nie ją musiał odnaleźć. Nie była mu do niczego potrzebna jej dziewczęca, skrzywdzona duma, jej wylewające się uczucia, jej załamanie, bezsilność. Miał tego dość na własnym podwórku.

Zareagował za późno ‒ zbyt pogrążony w swoim śledztwie, które nie dawało rezultatu ‒ by jasno widzieć, co dzieje się wokół niego.

Sytuacja osaczyła go więc pewnego wieczoru w jego własnym gabinecie, gdy sprawdzał prace pierwszorocznych. Wyjątkowo źle napisane prace, jeśli miałby być szczery.

Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym przekleństwem, a drugim rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

‒ Wejść ‒ powiedział odruchowo, dopiero po chwili konstatując, że jest środek nocy i raczej na pewno nie ma do czynienia z jednym uczniów, a…

‒ Co cię sprowadza Minerwo? ‒ wiedział. Po pierwszym spojrzeniu na jej ściągniętą tłumionym gniewem twarz. Po dźwięku szybkich kroków na posadzce, po sposobie, w jaki zamknęła za sobą drzwi: ostrożnie, zbyt ostrożnie, jakby usilnie starała się nimi nie trzasnąć.

‒ Czy możesz mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć, Snape. Pan Potter i Pan Weasley przyszli dziś do mnie… ‒ zakończyła wypowiedź chrząknięciem.

Wstał. Zwykle mówiła do niego „Severusie’ albo „drogi chłopcze”. O ile to pierwsze mu nie przeszkadzało, to drugie wprawiało go w zakłopotanie, zwłaszcza, gdy używała tego przy innych członkach zespołu pedagogicznego. O ile Dumbledore’owi potrafił to wybaczyć… Snape było zarezerwowane na takie właśnie okazje, jak ta.

‒ Domyślam się, o co mnie za chwilę zapytasz ‒ powiedział i potarł palcami skronie.

‒ Słucham ‒ czarownica splotła ramiona na piersi.

‒ Usiądź ‒ polecił.

Miał deja vu. Kilka dni temu taka sama scena wydarzyła się w tym pokoju, ale z udziałem kogoś innego…

Tym razem jednak ton jego głosu był bardziej stonowany, naznaczony ostrożnością. Z ta kobietą trzeba było postępować delikatnie. Miał z resztą do niej ogromny szacunek.

Minerwa po chwili wahania skorzystała jednak z zaproszenia.

Gdy siedziała już na jednym z foteli, on także zajął miejsce.

‒ Czy to, co słyszałam, jest prawdą? ‒ zapytała, z trudem panując nad głosem.

‒ Zależy, co takiego dokładnie słyszałaś, Minerwo.

‒ Różne rzeczy.

‒ Co dokładnie? ‒ zapytał z naciskiem.

Przymknęła oczy. Wyglądała teraz bardziej na zdruzgotaną, nie wściekłą.

‒ Że Panna Granger i ty… Merlinie… macie romans… że ją wykorzystałeś, uwiodłeś… były też gorsze rzeczy, znacznie gorsze… ‒ głos się jej załamał. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni chusteczkę i przycisnęła ją do ust.

Czekał.

‒ Powiedz mi Severusie… czy coś z tego jest prawdą?

Przez chwilę przeżuwał słowa, zanim pozwolił im wypłynąć z ust.

‒ Było to raczej coś bliższego tym gorszym rzeczom, Minerwo ‒ powiedział pustym głosem.

Czarownica zamarła. Zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

‒ Chcesz mi powiedzieć... ‒ zaczęła ostro, ale uniósł rękę, pokazując jej, że jeszcze nie skończył.

‒ Prosisz… żądasz ode mnie szczerości w kwestii tak prywatnej… tak delikatnej… naruszasz tu zarówno moją prywatność, jak i prywatność panny Granger.

‒ Prywatność Snape? Mówisz o prywatności w takim momencie i, na bogów, masz czelność wypowiadać się za tę biedna dziewczynę…

‒ Nie wypowiadam się za nią, Minerwo ‒ powiedział, już nieco rozdrażniony. ‒ Przyszła tu cztery dni temu i chciała ci się wyspowiadać. Nie odmawiałem jej od tego. Powiedziałem, że zrobi, co zechce, do jasnej cholery.

Pominął tę część rozmowy, która dotyczyła jej prośby o pomoc w tej kwestii.

‒ Więc, co się właściwie wydarzyło, Snape? W zawoalowany sposób mówisz mi, że ją skrzywdziłeś. Potem informujesz, że odbyliście po wszystkim kulturalną, cywilizowana rozmowę, w której panna Granger poinformowała cie o zamiarach wydania sprawcy, którym jesteś… ‒ umilkła widząc mrok zbierający się w jego oczach, tężejącą twarz. ‒ Co się wydarzyło v zapytała łagodniej. ‒ Bo wygląda na to, że coś mi w tym wszystkim umyka coś, co wyjaśnia wszystkie sprzeczności.

Milczał.

‒ Na Merlina, mów Severusie. Wszystko niebawem dojdzie do uszu Albusa. Przyszłam najpierw do ciebie, a nie do niego, przez wzgląd na to, jak wiele zrobiłeś dla Zakonu, przez wzgląd na moje uczucia do ciebie… zawsze ci ufałam, zawsze widziałam w tobie dobro, którego inni nie dostrzegali… Czy się myliłam? Musisz być świadom, że jeśli coś jej zrobiłeś… jeśli skrzywdziłeś to dziecko… spotkają cię najsurowsze konsekwencje. Osobiście tego dopilnuję. Ale jeśli to kolejna okrutna plotka, jakich wiele już krążyło po Hogwarcie na twój temat… często, co muszę przyznać z żalem, z winy młodszego Pottera… to nie pozwolę zniszczyć ci życia. Stanę za tobą murem.

Pokiwał głową.

‒ Co to miało oznaczać?

‒ Skrzywdziłem ją Minerwo.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Spojrzał na nią, dając znak, że nie skończył.

‒ Ale nie z własnej woli ‒ powiedział. ‒ Oboje zostaliśmy wciągnięci w czyjąś chorą intrygę.

‒ Snape ‒ powiedziała tak powoli i cicho, że zastanawiał się, czy zaraz coś jej się nie stanie. Automatycznie odnalazł w myślach odpowiednia półkę w magazynie z eliksirami. ‒ Twierdzisz. Że. Ktoś ZMUSIŁ Cię. Do Skrzywdzenia. Tej dziewczyny?

Pokręcił głową.

‒ Coś nam podano.

Uniosła brwi.

‒ Naprawdę wiem, jak to wygląda, Minerwo. Zbadałem swoją krew i mocz. Niczego niezwykłego nie znalazłem. Podejrzewam, jakich użyto składników… Powoduje częściową, ustępującą amnezję, podwyższone libido i pociąg seksualny do konkretnej osoby i usuwa wszelkie moralne, etyczne przeszkody. W technicznym ujęciu… nie skrzywdziłem jej. Co nie sprawia, że czuję się mniej odpowiedzialny…

Minerwa wyglądała na kompletnie zbita z tropu.

‒ Merlinie, a myślałam, że podanie Amortencji jest okrutne.

Pokiwał głową.

‒ W istocie działa bardzo podobnie jak Amortencja. Tyle, że powoduje rzeczoną amnezję. Która zanika… niestety.

‒ Ale nie masz żadnych dowodów? ‒ czarownica znów ściągnęła usta.

Pokręcił głową.

‒ Niczego poza wspomnieniami i zeznaniami swoimi… i panny Granger, jeśli oczywiście będzie chciała rozmawiać.

‒ Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie widziałeś jej od czterech dni?

‒ Od tamtego dnia, kiedy się to stało? Tak. Po co miałbym się z nią widzieć.

Zamrugała.

‒ Nie martwiłeś się?

‒ Miałem inne sprawy na głowie.

Wzrok starej profesorki powędrował w stronę jego biurka.

‒ Nie, nie mam na myśli tych urągających inteligencji całego rodzaju ludzkiego parodii wypocin autorstwa twoich pierwszorocznych pupilków.

‒ Masz jeszcze czelność drwić?

‒ Nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie oskarżają ‒ powiedział Snape spokojnie. ‒ I nie zrobiłem też wcale mniej. Szukałem tych idiotów.

Skinęła głową.

‒ Wiesz, co się teraz stanie, Severusie.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Nikt nie wie tego lepiej ode mnie, Minerwo.

***

Hermiona siedziała ukryta za murem z kłamstw.

O chorych rodzicach, o grypie, kobiecych przypadłościach… Wszystkim, na co wpadła.

D ziewczyny w końcu zostawiły ja w spokoju, ale słyszała jak szepczą za jej plecami, czuła na sobie ich spojrzenia.

Gorzej poszło jej z Harrym i Ronem. Ci wystawali pod sypialnia dziewcząt tak długo, aż te wpuściły ich do środka. Nie było to łatwe, bo schody zamieniały się w zjeżdżalnię ilekroć chłopcy próbowali na nich stanąć. Wiedziała tylko, że wykradli miotły z magazyn k u Quidditcha  i wlecieli na górę, gdy spała.

Kazała im iść do wszystkich diabłów i przeklęła Upiorogackiem.

Coś do niej mówili. Ignorowała to.

Ignorowała wszystko.

W miarę, jak mijała amnezja, wszystko stawało się tak realne, tak prawdziwe…

Bo było.

To nie był sen. Nie przyśnił jej się pierwszy w życiu seks z mężczyzną, na którego nigdy by w ten sposób nie spojrzała. To była potworna prawda.

Próbowała to przespać. Ale podczas snu wracało zbyt wiele wspomnień. Próbowała więc leżeć w bezruchu, wpatrzona w jeden punk pokoju jednak to zwykle sprowadzało sen.

Myła się.

Nigdy do czysta.

Próbowała.

Naprawdę próbowała wyjść.

Czekała, aż dziewczyny opuszczą dormitorium i ubierała się. Ale w momencie, w którym stawała przed lustrem, coś w niej pękało. I zaczynała płakać.

Próbowała więc omijać lustro.

Ale potem, raz, gdy udało jej się dotrzeć do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów,  ktoś potrącił ją, biegnąc szybko w stronę portretu grubej damy…

To było dla niej za wiele. Cudzy dotyk. Ohydny dotyk.

Skamieniała.

Usłyszała śmiech.

Gdy później o tym myślała, nie była już pewna, czy to z niej się śmiano. Ale wtedy… wtedy ten dźwięk  ranił jak tysiące ostrzy.

‒ Panno Granger.

Prawie podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Minerwy McGonagall.

‒ P-pani profesor?

Kobieta skinęła głową.

‒ Pani przyjaciele martwią się panno Granger. Ja również, jeśli mam być szczera. Gdyby taka nieobecność zdarzyła się komukolwiek innemu, zapewne musielibyśmy wyciągnąć surowe konsekwencje. Jednak w pani przypadku, panno Granger, podejrzewamy, że nie chodzi o zwykłą uczniowską niesubordynacje, bo to zwyczajnie nie leży w pani charakterze.

Nauczycielka zamilkła, studiując jej twarz.

Było jej wstyd. Wyglądała jak śmieć, a czuła się jeszcze sto razy gorzej. Włosy miała w nieładzie, brzydziła się ich dotykać po tym co przypominało jej się na temat tamtej nocy…

‒ Ja nie mogę ‒ wyszeptała ‒ przepraszam.

Profesor transmutacji przeszła przez pokój, przywołała stojące w rogu krzesło i usiadła na nim naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

‒ Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się takiego stało? Dotąd od nauki ważniejsi byli dla ciebie tylko przyjaciele. Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

Hermionę nagle olśniło. Te szepty. Spojrzenia… Harry i Ron.

_Merlinie…_

_Wszyscy wiedzieli..._

‒ Wszyscy już wiedzą? ‒ zapytała, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Starsza kobieta zawahała się.

‒ Zależy o czym, panno Granger.

‒ Skoro pani przyszła, to znaczy, że już pani wie, profesor McGonagall ‒ głos Hermiony brzmiał głucho.

Opiekunka gryfindoru milczała.

‒ Rozmawiała już pani z profesorem Snapem?

Brak odpowiedzi.

Podniosła głowę.

‒ To twoja wersję przyszłam usłyszeć ‒ powiedziała delikatnie nauczycielka.

‒ Ale ja nie chcę tego mówić ‒ Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. ‒ I proszę mnie do tego nie zmuszać. Cokolwiek… cokolwiek powiedział pani profesor Snape… to prawda.

Minerwa McGonagall westchnęła.

‒ Nie musisz zagłębiać się w szczegóły ale ogólne pojęcie, do czego między wami doszło muszę mieć. Musze wyrobić sobie zdanie. Jeśli on, lub ktokolwiek inny skrzywdził cię, musi zostać za to ukarany.

Znów stanowczo potrząsnęła głową.

‒ To nie on. Na pewno pani powiedział.

Minerwa zawahała się, w końcu skinęła głową.

‒ Coś nam podano ‒ dodała cicho Hermiona.

‒ Tylko to wszystko nie trzyma się kupy, moja droga. Po co ktoś miałby…

‒ Może pani zapytać tych, którzy to zrobili, a nie mnie? ‒ po policzkach dziewczyny ociekły łzy.

Merlinie. Jak bardzo wstydziła się siebie, tych emocji, tego kim,  _czym_ się stała… To było straszne. Tak bardzo chciała po prostu…

‒ Szkoda, że nie ma pani Zmieniacza Czasu ‒ zaszlochała.

‒ Drogie dziecko…

M ilczały. Długo. Wystarczająco.

‒ Chcę odejść ‒ powiedziała Hermiona cicho, ale pewnym głosem.

‒ Nie chcesz tego jeszcze przemyśleć?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie dam rady pani profesor. Zdam OWTM-y gdy się do nich przygotuje, jeśli tylko profesor Dumbledore wyrazi na to zgodę.

‒ Musisz wiedzieć… Profesor Snape również złożył rezygnację. Czy to nie zmienia twojego nastawienia?

Hermiona przez moment patrzyła przed siebie, nic nie mówiąc.

‒ Nie ‒ powiedziała w końcu. ‒ Tu nie chodzi o niego.

***

Spotkała go przy bramie. Zatrzymała się wpół kroku, nagle sparaliżowana.

Odprowadzały ją setki spojrzeń. Teraz zapewne przeniosły się na niego…

‒ Profesorze ‒ skinęła mu głową.

Odpowiedział na gest.

Wiedziała, że miał zostać jeszcze tych kilka tygodni do końca roku. Wytrzymać, było tu słowem kluczem, bo mimo wszelkich starań dyrektora, nowa łatka przylgnęła do niego na dobre. _Prorok_ nie pomagał. Było jej go żal.

Oboje oddali wspomnienia do analizy. Wizengamot oczyścił go z zarzutów. Ale jego reputacji Ministerstwo nie było w stanie uratować. Ani odnaleźć sprawców.

Kiedy go mijała, przy samej bramie, usłyszała jeszcze jak mówi cicho:

‒ Znajdę ich, Granger, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.

Z jakiegoś powodu  mu uwierzyła. 


	5. Macabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macabre - Black humor, in which topics and events that are usually treated seriously are treated in a humorous or satirical manner, (źródło: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_humour)

Zawsze był pariasem, więc gdy wyrzucono go jeszcze trochę bardziej poza nawias społeczeństwa nie bardzo go to obeszło. Miał swoją rolę do spełnienia, rolę w wojnie i ochronie syna Lily. Na tym się skupiał. Na służbie. Pokucie.

Zakon Feniksa. Czarny Pan. I na deser bluzgi w gazetach pod jego adresem. Cudownie. Ale nie obchodziło go to. On znał prawdę,a z ludzką ułomnością potrafił sobie radzić całkiem dobrze ‒ tak własną, jak i cudzą.

Na Ministerstwie się nie zawiódł. No może trochę ‒ w końcu spieprzyli kwestie śledztwa, ale z niego nie udało im się zrobić kozła ofiarnego.

Granger mówiła o kimś w masce smoka. Myślał, że to niezła poszlaka, ale okazała się ślepym zaułkiem. Nikt w dochodzeniówce nie chciał go słuchać, sprawa była dla Ministerstwa jak pierwszorzędny dowcip. Został etatowym zboczeń em, którego nadgorliwość w szukaniu winnych wydała im się podejrzana. Odpuścił więc. Urzędnikom. Przeczekał wojnę, dał sobie czas. Ten już przestał go gonić, przestał mu ciążyć. Granger zapadła się pod ziemię. Nie szukał jej. Nie była mu potrzebna, jak i kłopoty, które szły by za ich spotkaniem.

Chociaż siedział cicho, choć nie ściągał na siebie uwagi, cholerne tabloidy obsmarowały go przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Ministerstwo przyznało mu Order Merlina. Nie odebrał go. Nie chciał go. Ale prasa natychmiast podchwyciła temat wyróżnienia tak wybitnym odznaczeniem człowieka, wokół którego toczył się przed wojną skandal...

Postanowił dla zabicia czasu i odwrócenia uwagi na poważnie zająć się przerwanymi poszukiwaniami. Nie lubił niezakończonych spraw i niespłaconych długów. Miał znajomości w półświatku. Miał też swoje podejrzenia. A jak zdążył się przekonać nie raz i nie dwa - intuicja rzadko go zawodziła.

Znalazł ich w Londynie: dwóch rozrywkowych kolesi z wpływowych czarodziejskich rodów. Wiedli wygodne, nieco hulaszcze życie na pograniczu prawa. Nastąpiła konfrontacja. Przyznali się że śmiechem, twierdząc, że to był szczeniacki żart. I nie wszystko poszło tak, jak to sobie zaplanował. Nie był już najmłodszy. Lata przerwy od walki oraz jego wiek zrobiły swoje. Autorzy, wezwani jak pieski przez dwóch krnąbrnych buców dokończyli sprawę. A właściwie nie oni, a rodziny młodych degeneratów. Jego zeznania niczego nie dały. Nie miał wystarczających dowodów, tamci, co oczywista, wyparli się wszystkiego, wyśmiało go. Gdyby mogli napluliby mu w twarz. Wyrok dwóch lat w Azkabanie, który otrzymał za magiczne obrażenia ciała u chłopaków po prawdzie był, jak splunięcie.

On wiedział. Był pewien. A oni wiedzieli, że on wie.

Gdy dwa lata później kupił swojego pierwszego _Proroka_ po opuszczeniu więzienia, od razu uderzyła go wiadomość na pierwszej stronie:

_B_ _yły hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów umiera w dniu opuszczenia Azkabanu._

Zatrzymał się na środku ulicy. Poczuł nagły ból. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność, która nigdy już nie miała się rozproszyć.

***

Wieniec był skromny, upleciony z gałązek i białych lilii. Patrzyła się na niego niewidzącymi oczyma.

Nikt poza nią tu nie przychodził. Bo i kto miałby to robić?

Minerwa była schorowana, Albus dawno już zginął. Harry... Harry chciał się odciąć od całej tej przeszłości, wojny i zacząć na nowo. Rozumiała go. Ona też by chciała mieć szansę na nowy start.

Jednak w jej ponad czterdziestoletnim życiu nie było jak dotąd miejsca na katharsis, nie zaszła żadna znacząca zmiana, nie było zwrotu akcji.

Stagnacja. Tak określiłaby wszystko, co miało miejsce po tej pamiętnej nocy na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie.

Nie walczyła na wojnie. Na wiele lat przerwała edukację, pozostając z rodzicami w Australii. Z dala od problemów. Z dala od raniących wspomnień.

Sama.

Potem przyjechał Ron i wywrócił jej zaczynające się układać życie do góry nogami.

Nie chciała go zawieść, zawieść ich wszystkich jeszcze bardziej.

Przyjęła oświadczyny.

Wróciła.

I była sama przez następne kilkanaście lat.

Sama ze wspomnieniami. Sama z problemami. Sama z powracającym koszmarem.

Utracona kontrola nie chciała powrócić.

Wiedziała, jak to musi wyglądać z perspektywy Rona. Przepraszała więc. W kółko.

Wciąż i wciąż.

I traciła kontrolę każdego dnia na nowo.

Szary kamień, krótka inskrypcja. Prosto. Tanio.

Ministerstwo się postarało, nie ma co. Ponoć nie było nawet wzmianki w gazetach.

Był banitą i bohaterem w jednym.

Pieprzony Robin Hood czarodziejskiego świata: człowiek, który zrobił wszystko by ochronić społeczność, która ostatecznie go wygnała.

Ron mówił, że może, gdyby mieli dzieci...

Dla niego dziecko było odpowiedzią na wszystko: na jej chłód, na ich problemy małżeńskie.

Ale ona nigdy nie pragnęła dzieci. A po tym... Po tym miała uzasadnione obawy, że ich nie pokocha.

Przychodziła tu co roku. Od czterech lat. Zawsze w czerwcu, zawsze w rocznicę tego cholernego balu. Nie chciała, żeby był wtedy sam. A może to ona bała się kolejnych samotnych dat?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją przeciągły, raniący uszy pisk nienaoliwionej furtki, który słychać było nawet z końca tego małego, zarośniętego cmentarza. Z daleka widziała górującą ponad nagrobkami rudą głowę męża.

Cholerny Ron.

Jak się dowiedział?

Nie chciała go tu, chociaż tu ‒ w jej świątyni wspomnień.

‒ Czego chcesz ‒ powiedziała zmęczonym głosem, gdy usiadł obok niej na ławce. Odsunęła się na sam jej brzeg.

Ron chrząknął.

‒ Więc to tu znikasz.

To nie było nawet pytanie. Nie odezwała się więc.

Była między nimi przepaść. Był mur. Była nicość rozkopana jeszcze łopatami awantur.

‒ Więc to prawda.

Och. Znowu zaczynał. Znowu miał rzucać w jej stronę te wszystkie bezsensowne oskarżenia. O co tym razem? Nie wiedziała, co znowu wydłubał z jej życiorysu, ale z całą pewnością było to coś świadczącego przeciwko niej i odpowiadającego za rozpad ich małżeństwa.

‒ Pospiesz się proszę ‒ powiedziała tylko cicho. ‒ Chcę być tu sama.

Ron prychnął.

‒ Ty zawsze jesteś sama.

To był fakt. Tylko on używał go jako broni przeciwko niej.

_Zabawne._

‒ To z nim? ‒ wskazał brodą na nagrobek.

‒ Co z nim, Ronaldzie?

‒ To z nim mnie zdradzałaś?

‒ Na miłość boską, Ron on NIE ŻYJE. Teraz będziesz oskarżał trupa?

‒ Pytam ciebie.

Westchnęła.

‒ On nie żyje ‒ powtórzyła.

‒ Ale wcześniej żył. Widywałaś się z nim?

‒ Nie.

‒ To dlaczego?

‒ Bo mam sentyment Ron.

Zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Więc to prawda.

‒ Możesz jaśniej?

‒ Co mówili.

‒ A co mówili?

‒ Kiedy wyjechałaś... Wszędzie pisali o waszym romansie. O sprawie w Wizengamocie. Pokazywali zdjęcia...

‒ Jakie znowu zdjęcia, Ron?

Była zdziwiona. W Australii, w mugolskich mediach, których się trzymała, nie było oczywiście ani słowa o aferze w Hogwarcie. O to jej przecież chodziło: odciąć się, zapomnieć...

Potem nie pytała, nie chciała wiedzieć. A oni wszyscy najwidoczniej podświadomie czuli ten mur, który postawiła, bo nikt nie kwapił się by ją o czymkolwiek poinformować. A ona nie pytała...

‒ Jak całujecie się na schodach do lochów - wyrzucił z siebie nie potrafiąc ukryć obrzydzenie.

‒ Och. Więc były i zdjęcia. Cudownie.

‒ A wtedy w to nie wierzyłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Wtedy było wtedy.

Nic nie powiedziała.

_Czasy się zmieniają. Podobnie ludzie. Serca też. Tylko jej zamarzło na zawsze wraz z końcem wiosny 1996 roku._

Ron tego nie rozumiał, nie mógł tego wiedzieć, bo zapiekła w sobie ten dzień, tę noc na zawsze. Nie pisnęła słówka nikomu, nawet rodzicom. Okoliczności sprzyjały ucieczce. Zbliżała się wojna. Miała wywieźć rodziców i wrócić. Taki był plan a wyszło, jak wyszło.

Czuła się jak tchórz. Czuła, że postąpiła egoistycznie. Bała się, że jej nie wybaczą.

Ale Ron przyjechał. A ona czuła się zobowiązana. Cholernie winna.

‒ Jak to jest oszukiwać kogoś przez lata? ‒ zapytał gorzko.

Po trzasnęła głową.

‒ Nie oszukiwałam cię.

‒ Ale prawdy też nie mówiłaś.

Westchnęła.

‒O co właściwie chodzi? Nie miałam z nim romansu. Nie miałam go z nikim, Ron. Mówiłam ci już to nie raz i nie dwa. A ty dalej drążysz, dalej mi nie wierzysz. Już tyle lat...

‒ To co się wtedy wydarzyło?

‒ Nic ‒ powiedziała ostro, automatycznie. Zaprzeczała sama sobie.

‒ Nie wierzę ci ‒ wycedził. ‒ Snape'a uniewinniono. Ponoć dzięki tobie. Więc to wszystko kompletnie się nie klei. Ktoś tu kłamie. I to ostro. Albo ty, albo on. Albo kłamiecie wszyscy.

‒ Ron... To nie takie proste.

‒ To wytłumacz mi wreszcie, co nie jest takie proste, co było warte łgarstw i przemilczeń przez siedemnaście lat naszego małżeństwa, co było warte rozpadu tego związku?! Mam prawo wiedzieć ‒ dodał już ciszej.

‒ Masz ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Ale ja mam prawo nie potrafić.

‒ Nie potrafić czego? Zostawiłaś nas wtedy, Hermiono, kiedy najbardziej na ciebie liczyliśmy...

‒ Miałam wrócić Ron ‒ wyszeptała. ‒ Ale nie dałam rady... Nie dałam rady rzucić tego cholernego zaklęcia... To było... Za dużo. Po tym wszystkim.

‒ Po CZYM wszystkim? Na Merlina, Hermiono. Siedemnaście lat. Siedemnaście lat zajęło nam dojście do tego punktu. Nie pozwolę ci się teraz wycofać. Dawałem ci czas. Dawałem ci przestrzeń. ‒ Długo o nic nie pytałem.

‒ Wiem, Ron.

Było jej źle. Głupio. Czuła się okropnie.

Przecież on miał dobre intencje. Zawsze.

‒ Porzuciłem marzenia o rodzinie. Dla ciebie ‒ powiedział cicho. ‒ Próbowałem zrozumieć twoją niechęć... Nawet tę do mnie. Zaakceptować, że może był ktoś inny, ktoś kogo kochałaś... Czekałem. Łudziłem się, że pokochasz w końcu i mnie...

‒ Ale ja cię kochałam, Ron. Nadal... Chyba cię kocham.

Pokręcił głową.

‒ Już ci nie wierzę.

‒ Wiem.

Spuściła wzrok.

‒ Co się wtedy stało? ‒ zapytał twardo. ‒ W Hogwarcie.

Milczała.

_Jak miałaby mu to powiedzieć?_

Pokręciła głową.

Ron zaklął.

‒ Z tym kryminalistą?

‒ Ron...

‒ Próbował zabić dwóch byłych uczniów. To też przegapiłaś? Czy może masz zamiar go usprawiedliwiać? To że był bohaterem wojennym nie zmienia tego, że był również popapranym sadystą bez serca.

‒ To nie tak...

‒ Zaczyna się. Przez sześć lat go broniłaś. Byłaś w nim zadurzona czy co? Wiesz, co? Nie chce tego słuchać. Nie znów. W dupie mam jego powody. Traumy. Miłość do matki Harry'ego. Poświęcenia. Przyznaj, że go pieprzyłaś i miejmy to już za sobą.

‒ Tak, pieprzyłam go Ron, jak to malowniczo ująłeś ‒ powiedziała zimno. ‒ Raz. Na szóstym roku. Pod wpływem jakiegoś środka. Nie z własnej woli.

Ron był w szoku.

‒ On...

‒ On też to dostał. Minęło tyle lat, a ja nadal nie wiem, dlaczego... Zemsta? Żart... Ron, to nie na moje nerwy...

Najpierw poczuła okropny, przytłaczający wstyd, który kazał jej wstać i bez słowa odejść cmentarną alejką.

Widziała kątem oka, że Ron, jak cień, podążył za nią.

Z cichej nekropolii wyszli na gwar ulicy.

Poczuła jego rękę na ramieniu i zdziwiła się, bo ten dotyk pierwszy raz był zwyczajny, prosty, przyjemny.

Ogromny ciężar opuścił jej pierś, jej barki.

Nie pamiętała już jak to jest.

Uczucie ulgi.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

Poczuła, że ktoś ją trzyma.

_Nie upadnie. Już nie tym razem._


End file.
